


A Net of Yarn

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=9234066#cmt9234066">this prompt</a>.</p><p>Martin knits.</p><p>"But, this is a happy thing for him. This is something he looks forward to and loves. Because, lets face it, at the end of the day, after flying or moving other people's shit, all you really want to get is a good cup of tea, cookies and do something mindless. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Net of Yarn

It starts when he finds an old box in his parents' attic full of his grandmother's old knitting things. Apart from the needles and necessities, there's enough yarn in there to clothe an army. Martin thinks fondly of the scarves and gloves that his grandmother had made for him, the ones he had worn until they had literally unraveled. Aware that his parents are thinking of moving into a smaller place and donating a lot of the things they had in the attic, he makes the decision to bundle the box away to his flat and buried it in his closet.  
  
He soon forgets about it there.  
  
Ages later after his dad has passed away and he is working at MJN Air, he finds the box again one day when he feels listless. He fingers the well-worn knitting needles and the colorful balls of yarn.  
  
"Hold them like this, Martin." A memory of his grandmother makes him smile. He starts up his old computer and looks up beginner's knitting websites. And slowly, he begins to knit.  
  
He has always rushed through life with a kind of desperation, afraid that if he doesn't rush himself, he'll never accomplish anything. His seven CPL exams taken in quick succession, are a testament to that fact. He was beginning to think it was against his nature to take things slowly, but as he settles into a comfortable position on his couch, yarn pooling in his lap, he begins to feel every muscle in his body relax.  
  
More than anything, he is fascinated that he has found something for his hands that seem more suited than aeroplane controls.  
  
He finishes his first project, a sweater. An ambitious project for a beginner, but he's managed it with sheer force of will. It's a little misshapen and he ran out of yarn halfway through and hadn't found the exact shade to match it so it's two colors at once.   
  
But when he wears it, it feels like an embrace.  
  
His knitting becomes a constant in his life, something he can always sit down to after doubting himself. Because he knows that if he purls and bind just so, the threads of yarn will cross and become cohesive, something useful and something he can believe him.  
  
Sometimes he thinks that he is making his own net of yarn to hold him in place while he is constantly shooting too high and falling, like an Icarus who keeps trying to fly higher despite everything. These knitting needles will always be his comfort and just that knowledge has the power to warm him.


End file.
